El Tesoro del Dragón
by Ruka Jimotoraku
Summary: Existen muchas historias en las que siempre el temible dragón mantiene bajo encierro a la princesa que espera por un guerrero que la salve, pero ¿no has escuchado una versión diferente de estas historias?, una donde el dragón sea quien proteja y la doncella no tenga cadenas.


**Hace muchos años que no publico nada aquí, mas que todo porque había dejado de escribir, ahora estoy en la universidad, nose si mi forma de escribir a tenido cambios pero se que quiero retomar lo y mejorar,**

**Espero les guste la historia y me digan que les parece.**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**El tesoro del dragón.**

Hace muchísimos años a las afueras de un próspero reino, se decía que, en lo profundo del bosque, escondido en una montaña de roca tan antigua como la misma creación se encontraba la guarida de un enorme dragón negro que en algunas noches si prestabas suficiente atención al cielo nocturno podrías ver sus enormes alas cortar las nubes al cruzar el reino de ida y vuelta.

Los habitantes del pueblo contaban historias sobre el magnífico tesoro que aquel dragón poseía oculto y protegía con tanto recelo, decían que era tan maravilloso y tan valioso que el dragón combatió con su vida para obtenerlo.

* * *

Llego el día en que conducidos por la curiosidad provocada por tales historias un par de jóvenes del pueblo se internaron a la frondosidad del bosque para buscar la cueva. Con los días, ambos chicos se sumergían más y más al interior del bosque, observando durante las noches el cielo estrellado al pendiente de unas alas que pudieran distinguir, hasta que por fin una de esas noches llegaron a los pies de una gigantesca montaña de rocas a la cual ambos tan cerca de su objetivo entraron sin mirar atrás; caminando lentamente con cuidado de no toparse al dragón con una pequeña antorcha se guiaron a través de la oscuridad a lo largo de la cueva hasta sentir en una curva un leve soplo de aire y distinguir una tenue luz, con calma ambos jóvenes recorrieron el pequeño trecho que les faltaba para distinguir de dónde provenía ese brillo.

Ambos pararon sus pasos sorprendidos, en esa parte de la cueva había una pequeña laguna cristalina y un agujero en lo alto de la caverna por donde se filtraba la luz de luna, la cual les permitió contemplar que en el centro de la estancia sobre varias mantas yacía una mujer de espesos cabellos azules y expresión tranquila, que de no ser por el constante subir y bajar de su pecho los chicos hubieran pensado que estaba muerta. En el lugar no había nada más, tampoco otro camino para continuar avanzando, ambos jóvenes estaban decepcionados, ¿Dónde estaba el maravilloso tesoro?, allí no había nada que brillara o fuese lujoso, en medio de su distracción sintieron un suave soplido de aire cálido a sus espaldas que les obliga a reaccionar y girarse, allí más enorme de lo que contaban las historias se encontraba el dragón de escamas como el carbón y rubís en los ojos, con la cabeza en alto y mirándoles fijamente, sin apartarle la mirada ambos jóvenes contuvieron la respiración, la presencia de aquel ser era por demás imponente y aun peor al estarles enseñando sus afilados colmillos; el silencio que se había formado en el lugar es interrumpido por un balbuceo inentendible de la mujer que aún dormía y como si lo estuviera nombrando toda la atención del dragón fue robada por ella causando que ambos jóvenes pasen a segundo plano, con una última mirada camina pasándolos de largo para acomodarse alrededor de la chica quedando ella en medio, totalmente protegida para después posar sus ojos nuevamente en ellos para darles una muda advertencia de no acercarse más.

La escena frente a ellos era mítica, con la luz de la luna brindándoles su ayuda el dragón y la doncella lucían extraordinarios, tan correctos uno junto al otro que era obvio que allí pertenecían, con una sonrisa los dos jóvenes abandonaron la cueva comprendiendo muy bien cual era aquel misterioso tesoro que el dragón resguardaba con su vida.

Aquello que no era estimable por oro o joyas, el tesoro del dragón era aquella mujer que permanecía a su lado sin cadenas y esperaba por él noche tras noche.


End file.
